Salvation
by TwoOfaKind0
Summary: Two sisters, escaping from a tragic past, find their way to Beacon Hills, a place that could just make everything worse. Will they survive the trials, or will they crumble? Stiles/OC Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**So hey there. Okay. Let's start off with the fact that this story is a collaboration between myself 'Just a Wonderland' and the amazing 'Hannah426624'.**_

_**We really hope you enjoy it, so if you do, make sure to review, or favourite, or follow. Anything you like.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Wolf, sadly as most would say, but those characters in there, yeah, those are ours. Thankfully.**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"_People come from so many places, and they see so many things. But I've always wondered… Do they forget? Or are they just pretending?"_

Coming up for air, I breathe deeply, almost panting as I shift my goggles from my face, and just smoothly float above the water.

Looking around I see and hear the squeals of little children, children who are laughing at the simple joy they feel from being in the water, surrounding by people they don't know, but only focusing on their family.

It made me feel jealous. But I shove that thought out of my head before it can manifest into something nasty, because I know it will. It always does.

Instead, I slip out of the pool, gripping the slippery tiles, grunting slightly at the pain it brings to my hands, and the horrible slimy feel.

I don't stick around to listen to the children. All I do is make my way to the changing rooms, and dry myself as fast as humanly possible, while slipping on my clothes. I know by the feel of my skin sticking to the material that I haven't succeeded in drying myself properly first, but I shrug away the feeling. I grab my bag, before trudging my way to the exit, with a slight grimace marring my face at the chaffing I'm experiencing.

As I walk, I catch my reflection in the small mirror they have opposite my changing stall, and I shudder at the mere look of myself.

Despite the fact I've just been in the pool, it's not my hair that makes me cringe. It's my eyes. Dark circles seem to encase them, and they look so dark that it could be the cause of someone punching me. But I know that's not the case.

I don't sleep very well, I haven't since that day.

No matter how hard I try to have a dreamless sleep, I just wake up sweating and screaming for him. I'm lucky it doesn't wake my sister up. I don't want her to worry. My little sister. The little girl I'm meant to look out for, she's meant to see that I'm strong, because if I'm not then she has to be.

Though, I can't really say she's a little girl anymore. At 17, Haven's a spitfire, always smiling, and trying to make everyone else around her smile as well. She loves to argue back, but I suppose every teenager does. It's just their way of things.

I have to stay strong for Haven. I'm promised myself. And I can't break that promise, even if I made it to myself. I don't think I could take it if I let her down.

I can feel my eyes start to sting, and I know it's because there are tears threatening to spill down my cheeks, so I suck it up as I get to the car.

It's a beautiful car. A Chevy Impala 67'. My granddad gave it to me before he passed away. I remember helping him fix it up one summer, probably when I was 15, and at that awkward stage of wanting to do what boys did.

Haven wasn't into it that much, but she loved to sit with us and just talk. And God did she just talk. It was always hard to shut Hay up.

Sighing blissfully from the memory, I stuff my bad into the boot, and jump behind the wheel.

I always felt calm when I got behind the wheel. It made me remember the drives granddad took me on. But, then it always made me sad, thinking back to that time. Where everything was alright.

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing noise broke me from my none too happy thoughts, it was faint, as though it was under something.

Realisation hit me like a brick.

My phone! Of course it was my goddamn phone. Why am I not surprised? I must be sitting on it again, I thought frustrated, as I jiggled around reaching my hand to my back pocket and trying to grab it carefully without crashing the car.

Let me tell you, it was way too hard. And way too much effort was exerted but I managed it after a couple of attempts. By that time though, the phone had rung twice more.

I checked the name, before sliding the answer button across and cringing at the voice that spoke loudly.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?"

Haven. Her voice is full of hurt but I know she's only messing around. I'm pretty sure she already knows I'm heading home, considering the fact that I answered the phone when I should have been swimming around without a care in the world.

"Hay, you know why I didn't answer."

"Yeah, well, maybe I do. Can't tell for certain though. Anyway, when are you going to be back?"

I sigh frustrated, making her shriek at me.

"Hey, no Vella, you don't get to sigh at me! That was a valid question. Come on answer!"

"Alright, I'm sorry I sighed. God Haven. I'll be back in like 10 minutes. I would be driving quicker if someone hadn't rung me in the first place. I'd have probably been home by now. What's the problem anyway?"

"The remover vans here. I don't really know what to do."

"Alright, I'll sort it when I get back. Are mum and dad there?"

Haven doesn't respond for a few beats, and I briefly wonder if she's going to answer at all, but eventually, I hear her small voice speaking to me, a forced happy tone locked into place.

"No, they um, they left just after you did this morning."

"Goddamn it. They promised… I swear—"

"Vella! It's alright. It doesn't matter. We can get it sorted can't we?"

I don't know what to feel right now. Our parents, the ones who always promised, and then broke them like they never meant a thing, ditched out of Hay again. I'm not bothered if they ditched on me, but Hay, she was only 17, still in school. Sometimes I just want to scream at my parents. I'm 20 years old, and yet I act more like a parent to

Haven than they do sometimes.

"Vella!"

"Yeah, sorry. We can get it sorted Hay. I'm just turning into the street now okay? See you in a minute."

"Alright, love you."

Knowing that I won't respond, Hay hangs up the phone, and I'm met with the familiar dial tone. I wish I could say it back, but sometimes, I just can't make it come out.

Pulling up to the driveway, I see a couple men walking from our house with the chest of drawers from my room while Haven spectates as she sips a bottle of water. But as soon as she spots me pulling up, she practically sprints over and jumps on me when I climb out of the car.

"Miss me that much?"

I'm smirking as I say that, but only to keep the frown from my face. Every time Haven tells me she loves me, she hugs me, maybe to make me realise that I should believe, that it's okay not to say it back. All it does is make me feel guilty as I pat her back gently, before pulling away and looping my arm over her shoulder.

I don't tower over her very much. She's about 5'7, while I'm 2 inches taller. But I like putting my arm around her, makes me feel like she's safe because she's close to me.

"Of course I missed you. Enjoy your swim?"

I only nod to her question before heading to the kitchen to make a drink.

"How much have they moved so far?"

"Oh, pretty much everything massively heavy. Still have the boxes in the garage to move but other than that, we are set to go. Should we wait for mum and dad?"

Even though they left without helping, Hay still asks me that damn question. Do we wait? I would say no in a heartbeat but really, it's up to her.

"It's up to you Hay, I mean, you know my answer to that."

Haven only nods slightly in response, before she takes a deep breath.

"I think I just want to go. I'll leave a note or something. I mean, they didn't stay like they promised, which is okay but they didn't even tell me they were going. Or leave a note. So, I think we should just go. Is that bad?"

"No Hay, that's not bad. I understand. Plus, the sooner we leave, the better we feel."

My arm reaches towards Haven but she darts away, walking from the kitchen, mumbling under her breath.

"Do you really believe that?"

No, I don't but I have to believe in something don't I? I don't bother saying it aloud because I know there's no point. Hay would just argue that I shouldn't lie to myself, but it's really hard not to. I feel guilty.

A rough cough distracts me from my thoughts and I lift my eyes, not even realising they drifted to the floor, to the face only inches from me. I lift my eyebrow expectantly, almost rudely I'm sure, but I wait until he speaks.

"We're done with moving everything. We're just about to head off if you're ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready. Let me just pack our things into the car real quick. It'll only take a second."

He nods and moves to walk away.

"Hay!"

She comes into sight not a second later, carrying her laptop case and phone, smiling at me again. She doesn't look upset anymore, she always could bounce back quickly.

"Are we leaving?"

Her voice is full of excitement, and it makes me laugh when I see her bouncing slightly as she moves towards me.

Her smile is like a lighthouse in my world, and I thrive to see it every day.

"Yeah, we're leaving. Help me pack this in the car please?"

Not even having to ask twice, Haven grabs bags upon bags and speeds to put it in the car. Packing as tightly as she can. It's easy to manoeuvre the bags considering their just our clothes. I don't even bother helping her, instead I just stand back, leaning against the door frame and watch her shove as quickly as she can. It's like she in a race.

She gets in done though, with no injuries, and then she's bouncing in front of me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front seat.

I wave over to the driver in the van, to which he starts the engine and sets off, while Vella and I settle into the smooth leather seats. Their cool, which is good considering the heat outside.

Just as I'm about to shift into gear, I look over at Haven. She's already looking back. Her wide green eyes stare at me, unwavering.

"You ready for this Hay?"

Haven starts to smile, it begins small, but it soon grows into a beautiful smile. She's happy.

"Ready if you are."

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. Sharing is caring okay bro's? ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow. Two chapters in one day, or like, minutes. Haha. We already had them done, so you know, might as well let you see them.**_

_**OH. This is Robyn by the way, just to clarify which is making the author notes. It's me. I like doing them. So fun.. For some reason. Anyway. I know we both hope you like this chapter. This one was written by Hannah, since we take it in turns. **_

_**Thank you for reading, we really appreciate it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Hay."

"Hay!"

"Haven!"

I awoke with a jolt and sat up, taking in the surroundings around me. I was still in the car. Images of highway signs and transfer trucks passed next to me out the window. I yawned tiredly and sighed.

"We're not there yet?" I complained to my sister Vella. She had her fists tightly around the steering wheel, shaking her head.

"Not yet. We still have a good 30 minutes until Beacon Hills."

I eyed her sceptically "You want me to drive?"

She smirked sensing my concern. "No, I got it Hay."

"What's wrong then?" I asked.

She looked at me hesitant at first, then opening her mouth again. "You were having the nightmare again."

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. "Vella I thought we were passed this. I thought we agreed to move on from this. I mean that's why we're moving in the first place right?"

She nodded and leaned a hand on her cheek still holding on to the wheel. "We are, like I said this will be a fresh start for the both of us. I just want to make sure you're still okay."

I smiled at her. This is why I love my big sister. She was always the protector and more importantly, my protector. I could always turn to her when we were younger. Vella's always been more to herself than anyone really. I think I'm the only one who can break through her shell. I've seen her at her best and worst. She's the one person I know like the back of my hand, better actually. Even though she's 3 years older, we've always been attached at the hip. Sometimes, we didn't even have to talk, we could just feel each other's emotions. I remember when I was little I wanted to be just like her. So strong and brave. Vella says I'm the strongest person she knows but it's only because I got it from her. Everything I've learned about life in all of my 17 years has been from her.

"I'm okay Vella. I promise."

She nodded and grabbed my hand in hers, letting me know we would be fine.

"Do you think mom and dad will understand?" She spoke again.

I grabbed my water from the cup holder and shook the ice out of the cup, crunching it with my teeth loudly.

"I'm sure they do. They just want what's best for us."

"I just feel bad that we got the chance to leave, and they don't. They're stuck there with the memories." She said, her hands clenching the wheel again.

My heart broke for my sister as I watched the panic reach her face.

"If we asked them to come, they would have said no, and probably wouldn't have let us go either Vella. You know that."

She slightly nodded biting her lips. "Yeah, you're probably right. This is good for us."

I smiled and nodded with her. "New place, new people, new experiences, and don't forget hot guys!"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Of course you would be thinking about hot guys, of all things."

I shrugged "Hey, we left our old lives back home. I'm ready to become someone new."

"I don't think it's that easy Hay."

"It can be. We can make what we want out of all of this, and everything that's happened to us in the past few months. So I'm choosing to be happy." I said grabbing her side, snapping her out of her sombre tone.

"Yes! I got a laugh out of you!" I smiled.

She looked over at me with a grin. "You act like that's a rare thing."

I gave her a look and shook my head. "It is with you."

She stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid. I copied her and laughed sitting back in the seat. Things were starting to look up for us. Maybe leaving home was the best thing.

After a long and somewhat painful car ride we finally reached Beacon Hills California. Despite Vella's complaining, I forced her to stop and take pictures with me at the "Beacon Hills welcomes you" Sign. And then continued bugging her taking selfies in the car and blaring loud music through her car speakers. All I was trying to do was loosen her up a little. I know my sister, and I know she keeps all of her thoughts locked up in her head until she goes crazy. I wasn't going to let that happen.

We drove for another 20 minutes until we finally reached our new place. It wasn't the nicest, but definitely not the worst. It was a small 3 bedroom house. Only one bathroom which would be hard to share for sisters as you can imagine. But it had everything that we needed and at this point...all we needed was each other. And maybe some sleep.

"Haven, we just got here not even an hour ago and you're already doing nothing." Vella said playfully throwing a pillow at me. I was laying on the couch face down. I let out a groan as I felt the pillow hit me in the back of the head. I sat up and threw it back quickly. She dodged it fast and tripped over one of her boxes. I bust out laughing and fell back on to the couch.

I heard her laugh and stand up, brushing herself off. "Okay, okay enough playing around I'm serious, it's starting to get dark, go get the rest of your bags!"

I stood up from the couch and slowly walked back out to the car to grab my things. All the sudden I heard movement from behind me. I turned around thinking it would be Vella to grab a last minute item but nothing was there. I shrugged it off and went back to my bags, stuffing the blanket that I had been using earlier back into one of them. That's when I heard the sound of leaves crunching behind me. Something in me was telling me to not look back. I don't know what it was but it wasn't right and I sure as hell didn't like the way it made me feel. I began grabbing my bags faster and swinging them over my shoulder, as soon as I did the weight from the bags pulled me right down with them. I screamed as I slip and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" A voice behind me asked.

I whipped my head around and found myself staring at a young boy. He had tan skin and brown eyes. Most girls dream man. He extended a hand towards me and chuckled at the sight of my now dirty jeans and luggage scattered everywhere. I took his hand and stood up grabbing the bags.

"Here let me get those for you." He smiled sweetly and reached down, putting them effortlessly over his shoulders.

I gave him a smile "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have made it into the house."

He smiled back and lifted the bags up and down as if he was lifting weights. "What do you have in here? A dead body?"

I chuckled slightly and crossed my arms. "Very funny. I just moved here so, I had to bring everything from home."

He nodded. "Well, I'm Scott McCall. Consider me your first friend."

I smiled and shook the hand that he extended towards me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Haven Winters.

And you're definitely the first friendly face I've seen around here."

He smirked "You'll get used to it, everybody here is mostly focused on looking good. This is California after all...we have a reputation to maintain."

I laughed at his comment. "Well where I'm from, you learn how to be a friendly neighbour before learning how to apply makeup."

"So how am I doing then?" He asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I live in the house just next door." He said gesturing to the house next to us.

I looked over in surprise and felt instantly relieved. "So that was you creeping up on me!"

His friendly face changed in an instant, as he shot me a worried look.

"You okay?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face making sure he was still alive.

He quickly snapped out of it and chuckled. "Uh yeah. Yeah I'm good. But no it wasn't me, probably just some wild wolves."

"Wolves in California?" I asked him as we began to walk towards my house.

He nodded "Yeah that's what I said too. But trust me, they're more common than you think."

We stepped into the house and found Vella setting everything up in the living room, trying to make it homier.

"Hey Vella, this is Scott McCall. He's our neighbour." I announced with excitement in my voice.

Scott sat my bags down on the floor and waved to her with a genuine smile. "Hi."

Vella smiled back and came to shake his hand. "Hi I'm Vella, I guess you already met my sister Haven."

He nodded looking from her to me.

"Did she scare you away yet?" Vella asked him.

I playfully hit her and scoffed. "Shut up."

Scott laughed along with us. "No, I just saw the moving truck earlier and got curious."

Vella nodded "So, where do you go to school Scott?"

"Beacon Hills high."

"Really!" I excitedly bounced up and down. "That's where I'm going!"

"Awesome! I get to be your tour guide then." He said with a friendly wink.

"Thank god I met you Scott, I would have felt so awkward going in there alone."

"Nah, you seem like you could handle yourself just fine. If you want, you can ride to school tomorrow with me and my best friend Stiles."

I smiled. It felt good to be here for only a total of an hour and to already be making friends.

"Yeah sure." I flashed him a smile.

"Alright cool." He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. "Put your number in."

I typed my number in his phone, the buttons beeping quickly and snapped it shut. "There ya go."

He stuffed it back into his pocket. "Okay well, I'll leave you guys alone. You look like you have a lot of moving to do around here. Welcome to the neighbourhood." He said before sliding his hands in his pockets and walking back to his house.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I yelled after him.

Vella closed the door and turned back to me with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Vella that was not flirting. It's called being nice and you should be happy for me! I just made a friend, probably 2!"

She held her hands in the air in defence. "Okay, okay! He is cute though."

I began unpacking my suitcase and shrugged. "Meh, he's okay."

"I just don't want you to get too caught up in boys. You need to focus on your school for now." She said grabbing glasses from a box and placing them in the cabinets.

"I know Vella, no fun allowed." I said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm all for fun, I just think with us new here we should try to get used to everything first."

"Did mom or dad call?" I asked plopping down on the worn out couch. It was all we had for now but to me, a couch is a couch, and a home is a home.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"They have to know were doing what's best for us right?"

"I'm sure they'll understand Hay, they love us no matter what."

I hoped with everything inside me that this was the best decision but truthfully I wasn't so sure. I tried to keep a brave face for Vella but inside I was scared. Scared that the memories back home would follow us here. And I could tell that Vella was just as scared as I was. She was scared to be happy again, scared to be vulnerable. Vella told me goodnight and made her way up the stairs. I lay back on the couch and let out a long sigh.

I had a big day tomorrow and honestly I didn't know how to feel. I've never been the new kid anywhere. But the thought of Scott being there with me made me feel a lot better. My thoughts swirled around in my head driving me crazy until I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Please do remember to favourite. Thank you for reading. Seriously.**_


End file.
